


不要在春天进动物园

by Kiaraaa



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaraaa/pseuds/Kiaraaa





	不要在春天进动物园

1

——“银赫哥跳的时候，是不是挺可爱的？”

在和节目中的前辈咬耳朵的时候，我没设想过他会在镜头前地把我的话原原本本地重述出来。

接着我看见那个人，即这句话所描述的对象，听过转述之后望向我，惊愕地。连镜头也跟着移转过来，仿佛我说了什么了不得的事——所有人都在等着反应，他的，我的，而我只是心虚地移开了视线。我想我还笑了，但那其实不是挑衅，也不是别的什么，你在夸奖一个人的时候难道不会由衷露出一个微笑吗？

当晚节目组聚过餐，我们顺路回到距离遥远的公司宿舍，同坐一辆车。李赫宰（我在心里是偷偷这么喊他，并希望他永远也不会知道）累极了的样子，车子四平八稳地行驶着，他的脑袋被他睡地一垂一点，间或抖一抖，头重靠回靠垫，结果没过上五分钟就又开始作啄米状。

我一路上无事可做，便饶有兴致地观看起他的睡姿，看了才觉出几分有趣来：他有时嘴只张开微微一些，却能找出好几颗牙齿咬着薄薄一片下唇。这很容易让我想起某种啮齿动物，伶俐、温顺，更多是无害，全然无法激起我的好胜心，我心情平和地看着他，甚至是以俯视者的角度，居高临下地扬起下颚，仿佛在观看某个无声的视频。

李赫宰在席上被人劝酒，先婉拒了，直说自己不喝酒。对方哪里肯干，李赫宰在娱乐圈这个大染缸里被泡得不知道成什么颜色了，说他没喝过酒谁会相信？便起哄说，这里只有熟人没有粉丝，放一放偶像包袱也无伤大雅。然后他继续摇头，晃了晃手里和当时我的面前一个牌子的果汁，说自己是真的不喝。又被问到原因时，我以为他会说一些类似于对身体不好、会影响工作、要维持形象等等理由，结果这名新晋电台DJ并没有我想象中的那样舌灿莲花，他的语气平铺直叙：和从小一起的朋友约好了的。

于是那位前辈才悻悻地走了。

适逢交通高峰时段，我被坐在前面的经纪人哥哥告知还有不短的路程要走，于是索性阖上眼睛养神，恍惚中想起一件事。李赫宰不喝酒，这是真事，但我见过另外一件，并怀疑此事除了我未必有第三个人知道。

我曾经见过他抽烟的场面。

那时我和成员们刚刚搬进他们那栋宿舍楼暂住。原来的宿舍进行历年的修葺，一个格子般的小楼，五楼就封顶。上下楼只能靠爬楼梯，窗户老旧得不像话，窗面甚至和外墙一样呈土黄色。我总觉得这栋楼早该被淘汰了，它存活至今全靠苟延残喘，活像一个行将一命呜呼的暴躁老东西阴测测地拿鼻孔看人。

新宿舍楼给我留下较深印象的是它有规划好的吸烟区，这一点旧宿舍楼又没法比了（虽然它哪里都没法比），冲完马桶往外一踏可能就是云雾一片，和高中时男厕所的混乱程度有的一比，只是再没有教导主任拿着教鞭和名单闻讯赶来抓偷偷吸烟的混账玩意，只有负责卫生的保洁阿姨怨声载道地收拾天天堆成小山似的烟头。

而从我搬进宿舍楼以来，也从没在那个吸烟区看到过李赫宰吞云吐雾。直到某一天傍晚，我和室友们在宿舍正开着生日趴，途中发现以前常玩的纸牌被我落在了之前的宿舍。我执意要拿那一副回来，没人能拦得住我，当然，室友们早就习惯了我的德行，也没有人想着要拦，他们才刚挥挥手要赶，我人就已经走出门外了。

要回去拿扑克牌，那段楼梯是必经之路。而我在新宿舍过了一段安逸日子，乍一重新爬起这段时险些喘出声来，只好死死憋住。我就是这样的，就算没有人在一旁看着也绝不服软，仿佛总有一股生命原初的力量鼓动我去和它同样古老的存在抗争，而在他人看来我简直是在跟虚空犟着劲，并且迟迟不知悔改。

我轻而易举地从宿舍里翻出纸牌，揣进兜中走到走廊上。走廊很长，只有楼梯亮一盏灯。无人居住的房间发不出一点声响，尽头是一个圆环状的阳台，我却在那里看到李赫宰。天色幽暗粘稠，浇得他浑身是湿淋淋的黑色，他无动于衷地靠着，并没发觉我的接近。我本不该能看清他的，但他口中叼了根打眼的烟，烟梢鲜红的光焰一明一灭。

我在不远处站定，还是决定打个招呼：嗨，银赫哥。

他被冷不丁的一声招呼吓了一跳，口里的那支烟被他赶紧拿了下来，一时不知该往哪儿放。他此时像是个做错了事的孩子，小心走近了几步，辨出是我。他和手里燃了大半的烟面面相觑片刻，干脆又把烟给塞回嘴里去了。

我猜他接下来想要装酷。果不其然，李赫宰用那种很装模作样的动作夹起来烟，这反而显得他的动作愈加笨拙了，而他浑然不知，还向我点了点头，热情地说，是珉豪啊！说这话时含含糊糊，嘴里的烟继续明灭，活物一样静默地注视着我。

我盯着那点星星猩红，直言不讳，哥心情不好吗？

他看过来，凝视了我一会儿，直愣愣地，不张口，仿佛是变相告诉我再没有更多事发生。我听到他拍了拍栏杆，问，聊聊？我便乖乖走过去。

他这个人，话说是聊聊，其实只是礼节性关怀一下，对自己的事绝口不提。很久之后我才明白他就是这样，我曾听过某个新人向圭贤哥请教，问到，明明银赫哥一直热情地说要一起吃饭，但是却从来没有实现过约定？和他同团的圭贤哥对此见怪不怪，勺子戳了戳盘子，老神在在地说，他就是那样啦。我对此是深有体会的，因此也能学着他的样子，好像和李赫宰彼此之间也熟知熟识数年，在一旁点点头说，他就是那样的。

他听我说到生日趴，眼睛亮了一亮：谁生日？你吗？

我点头称是，李赫宰于是算起我的年龄，算出来又啧了一下嘴：好像还没到抽烟的年龄呢？并得意洋洋地瞄了我一眼，活像是在哪方面赢过我了。竟还大言不惭地说起来：你不如把头发理理吧，是不是太长了？

少废话，给我来一根。

这话我当然没说出口。用脚趾头想也知道这不合适——于是我只是回答他：暂时还不打算剪。我想这句话听起来一定硬邦邦的。

李赫宰果然听出我话中的不悦，乐了，我也笑，一起无言地笑了半晌，他没追究。我舒了口气，性格好也是我和他口气亲近的原因。但一切也就到此为止，我与他同队的东海哥关系更加亲密，和利特哥接触更多，而我和李赫宰，虽然也共同上过几档节目，却很反常地就停在了点头之交。是的，一切都到此为止。因为此时此刻他的那根烟也燃尽了。

李赫宰用纸巾包住那根烟头塞进口袋，拍了拍裤子就走。走了几步他又停住脚步，回过头来冲我扬了扬手。

生日快乐。拜拜！回头送你礼物。

哥再见。

我也抬了抬手道别，看着他走掉，对礼物倒是没抱什么期待。只是心里纳闷：有人会将生日快乐和拜拜放在一起说吗？语气，神态，字眼，简直像个随时箭在弦上的人，仿佛他这句话祝福不是主题，道别才是。不知为何我一直挂念着那句“拜拜”，睡着之前脑里也突然响起来李赫宰的声音，简短、干脆、唐突——只听这句话的人一定觉得他不太好相处。说这话时的李赫宰的脸也一齐浮现在我脑海里，于是我这才迟迟发觉他当时笑了，是他经常露出的那种笑，两只眼睛眯得看不见，却给你看他白晃晃的牙齿。

礼物后来我也收到了。一个银口哨，我珍重地把它放在桌子上，而同寝室的Key跟我开玩笑说，难怪刚刚看见银赫哥在楼下的便利店打转。

我信以为真，将那个口哨试吹了一次，发现连声音都吹不出来，霎时觉得它并不很能配上我的珍重，便随意收进了柜子里。后来Key发现我再没把那个口哨拿出来，自觉闯了大祸，于是特意向我澄清，我再去找却发现它已经不见了。它不见了。这在某种程度上甚至能反映我和李赫宰间的关系。

要下车的时候我们往两个方向走，李赫宰下车以后先蹦了蹦，抱怨了几句腿麻。蹦完后他打了个哈欠，对我最后说了一句拜拜，倦怠的，好像一条湿透了的毛巾拧干了水，困意正滴滴答答地从话里渗出来，和我脑中的那次语气轻快的就这么溶解在了一起。

他转过身，背后却突然腾生出一条黑色的尾巴，没错，尾巴，猫的——在我跟前就那么没精打采地摇了几下，他行走的时候又软垂下来。我怔了片刻，以为我看花了眼，连忙揉了揉眼睛。再去看时，他的身影已经快消失在了新宿舍楼门口，而那条尾巴却再次跟我打了个照面，晃了晃，好像他又跟我道了一次别似的。

2

你见过李赫宰戴毛线帽吗？他有很多顶，花纹大同小异，天稍一降温就能在他头上发现一顶。盖过耳朵，遮住头顶，额发被帽檐压得服服帖帖。那之后接着的一次外景录制我终于见到他的面，拉着他前前后后检查了半晌，裤子险些都要被我扒下来，却没再看见那条尾巴。待机的时候他哆嗦着嘴跟我说好冷啊，一边说一边一再地把毛线帽往下拉，我只能看见冻得发白的嘴唇张张合合，他问我，你不冷吗？年轻真好。

我比他高上许多，于是挪过去环住他的脖颈。李赫宰骂我没大没小，我太会顶嘴了，我说，哥不是才二十多岁吗，怎么老说老爷爷才会说的话？但他显然并不排斥能让自己暖和起来，只是安安分分呆在我用臂膀划分出来的这一块区域里，连冷都不再说了。

我感到奇妙。片场里人来人往，我看见我的经纪人忙得脚不触地，听到调试设备的音响导演大吼着谁谁谁去哪里了，却只能感受到他在我怀里正打着细微的颤。恍惚中我们好像已经不在这儿了，可能在大雪纷飞里的小木屋，炭火微弱，哔剥慢响。那我们也会这么拥着取暖。雪山被我们一览无遗，朔风呼啸着奔波，雪身以倒挂金钩的姿势在大地上落定。或者是在哪间暖气坏了的房间里，他的身体哆哆嗦嗦，嘴哆哆嗦嗦，声音也哆哆嗦嗦地问我，崔珉豪，你不冷吗？恍惚完了却发现我们还是在这里，在片场，只是镜头暂时放过了我们，任凭自己的影子温顺地打在地上。

——我想我是太累了，于是将头抵在他的肩上叹气。他似有所感地蹭了蹭我，毛线帽蹭得我耳朵发痒。那段时间我们发行的专辑大热，我忙碌于和成员回归，这也是就算我抓心挠肺地琢磨那条猫尾巴到底是何方神圣，也根本没时间去一探究竟的最根本原因。

嘿，他小声喊，用只有我们两个人才能听到的声音：崔珉豪先生。

我甚至能听到他说这话时冷得牙齿发抖。

他慢腾腾地问：请你说说，第一次来到现场观看明星录制综艺是什么感受？

我不知道他从何时开始的小剧场，咧了嘴笑笑，感觉很新颖，我说，挑选着措辞，四处张望起来：这里明星好多啊！我头一次见到这么多。

然后我反问他，你是谁，难道也是观众吗？

我可不一般！说起这个他来了劲头，挣脱我的怀抱，拉着我四处参观起来。

录制还不开始吗——我喊了一声，佯装出不想和他四处耍闹的样子，摆出一副不耐烦的神色。

他笑个不停，知道我是开玩笑。我想是因为我摆出来的表情太夸张了一些。李赫宰拿拳头锤我的背，说你是什么意思啊？接着我又被他拉到风口站着，四下无人，冷风不由分说地、呼啦呼啦地往袖口里灌进来。这下我是真的不能奉陪了，一抬起眼来，却撞见他正出神地望着我。

李赫宰静下来的时候不说话也不玩笑，整个人都带上点莫测，直勾勾的目光，好像是在审视你。而我作为被审视的那个人，仿佛回到最初应召练习生的时刻，被他看得浑身一阵热一阵凉，嗓子也发起了紧。

银赫哥在看些什么？

他回过神来。然后指了指我头顶的斜上方，这里！崔珉豪。我顺着手指看向他指的方向，听他说：如果天再暗一点，就可以给你搭个小圆台子，然后在这儿、还有脚边再打个暗蓝色的灯……我听得连连点头，但还不明白他接下来是要说些什么。

李赫宰说这话时声音急促，想到什么又突然刹住了车：欸对了，你会弹吉他吗？会的话拿把吉他就更好了。天然的风一吹，鼓风机都不需要。

他连我会不会弹吉他都不知道！我灰心丧气地走离他雄心壮志的构想。

李赫宰这时见我走到他身边，还偏过头不识趣地问我：你看呢？

我忘了说，他今天戴的毛线帽坠着两个毛球。我扬起手捏住那两个毛球，毫不客气地帽子往下拉到把他的眼睛都遮住为止，我闷闷不乐：哥是鼓吹我离开组合solo活动吗？是的话我回公司就和代表请示一下，我咬牙切齿地说，刻意加重几个字音：就说是大前辈银赫哥——李导——鼓励的。

李赫宰嫌我说话晦气，一边连连喊停一边赶紧来拍我的嘴。接着他又从我手里一把夺过那两个毛球，摘下帽子时白了我一眼，凶巴巴地朝我一呲，说我弄乱了他的造型，用责备的口吻。

我气得直笑，他头发都被帽子遮完了，还遑论什么造型？嘴上还在笑，眼神却追随着他的动作落至头顶，那儿，和毛线帽静电接触下的头发乱得像是一丛麦垛。李赫宰迎着风口站，头上的麦垛被风无礼地推搡了一把，额发掩去了他的神情（不知为何，我总是觉得判断他心情如何只能通过眼睛）。而在我的眼中，那丛麦垛里正颤颤巍巍探出一对幼嫩的鹿角。

等等，银赫哥。这回我动作迅疾，没有像上次一样错过，而是一把抓住他的手腕，开始扒他的头发。

怎么了？他见我突兀地靠近，比我还紧张，着急地跺起脚来：有虫吗？飞蛾？蜘蛛？

他明显不知道那两颗小巧鹿角的存在，而我独自一人望着扒拉出来的结果瞠目结舌，我甚至可以触碰得到它们：李赫宰是人吗？这答案显然易见——那么出问题的人只能是我。我感到惊悚，又觉得好笑，结合起之前看到的猫尾巴甚至有些麻木起来。

我捏着一缕空气给他看：哥你看，蜘蛛。他气死了，推了我一把。

然后我说：哥，我觉得我应该去看看心理医生。

去呗，最后他用那种狐疑的眼神望了望我，我猜在这之前他早已经在心里骂过我好几回神经病了——李赫宰嘴里咕咕哝哝地戴上毛线帽：我看你脑子是有点问题。骂完不够，他回味起方才，忽忽亮了眼睛，用手肘拄了拄我：那个，你再喊声李导看看？

 

我摸索出了一条规律。

暂且将那些动物体征称为幻觉好了，那些幻觉只有在面对李赫宰的时候才会找上我。找到这条规律前很长一段时间里我都变得神经兮兮，我会留意别人的头发，背后，甚至是屁股，最后发现它们无疑都千篇一律，无非颜色式样不同，扁些翘些。只有李赫宰的头才会长出稀奇古怪的耳朵和角，屁股上冒个白球或是伸根尾巴。

有时候去练习室途中，我会撞见他和哪个人聊天。当他说至兴头，尾巴摇得格外欢的时候，我看着心中也顺势变得古怪：过去我总是摸不清他在想什么，而幻觉出现之后他反倒变得过于好懂了。他为什么跟那个人说话时这样开心？还是只是谈话的内容有趣而已？而这种情绪太站不住脚了，我甚至为此感到羞愧不已。李赫宰属于谁都不会是属于我的，他跟谁说话是不被允许的？

并且，撞见这个词我使用得十分精确，全因我从前段时间就开始躲着他走。至于心理医生，我也没有如约去看。出于某些原因我隐隐排斥着此事，试问我说些什么才好，如实告知医生我在一个同公司不太熟悉的前辈身上总是看到兔耳朵、猫尾、羊角？我做不到。那么除此之外剩下的选择唯有一个，也正是我实践着的事：敬李赫宰而远之。

同时期我结识了圈内的前辈洪锡天，认识他的时候他尚赔得满面菜色，餐饮业还没有后来做得那样空前盛大，自然也没能开始他后来引以为傲的明星情侣皮条生意。当他在空无一客的餐厅里对着当日的账单发愁挠头时，我则坐在一旁和他谈天。

我大费周章地把我的事转换成第三人称讲给他听，结果他听过后第一句话便是：你这是在说自己的事吧？

我眉心一跳，气道：姐，就别管是谁的事了行吗？

洪老板风情万种地冲我挑眉：前辈男的女的啊？

我直觉这事不能让他知道，于是彻底闭上嘴，把自己当作一个密不透风的蚌壳。他问到后来也没问出结果，思来想去一番才恍然大悟：原来那个时候你看我屁股是因为这个？

说来好笑，我正是因为这事跟他相识。他一度说我是个里外都直如钢板的人，偏偏初次见面就让他gay达失灵。按本人的话说，他当时一跟我打照面就明确判断出了我的性向，结果扭头要走时却感到有炙热的视线黏到自己屁股上，回头一看发现竟是我，吓得还以为他用臀部就征服了大韩民国最后的直男崔珉豪——而我对他的种种猜测只有一句回应：省省！还有心里的一句：一切都怪李赫宰。

李赫宰。

他的本名和艺名念起来大相径庭，艺名尾音笨重，往下坠，铅球一样拖着他砸到舞台上，让他再也起不来，走不动。本名念起来却轻盈，最后一个字音含在舌尖，糖一般化开。他只把很少的自己寄托在这个名子上面，更轻了，于是成为一样我抓不住的事物。

现在我终于可以承认我对他抱有绮念，但当时洪老板仅仅给我一个暗示就足够把我吓得魂飞魄散，同时过往种种又都骤然明朗起来。我颓丧至极，简直达到了不可置信的程度，那些只有年轻时代才会涌现的浓烈热情的爱意，我曾梦想着它们会自发寻找到一个称心如意的容器，一名面容模糊却举手投足同我合拍的女性，得以和那些情热水乳交融。而数次在我面前出现过的李赫宰，他那仅仅只能称得上是纤瘦的，除此之外没有和女人半点类似的躯体怎么会是那些爱的栖息之处呢？

我觉得我太聪明了，是直觉一直引领我规避着他走，也许打初次见面我心中就暗暗有了此类认知，并在此奉劝所有人不要掉以轻心。

也许还有人要说这也太不崔珉豪了，我的胜负欲强盛如斯，什么事不是我拼了命去争取的，李赫宰难道就是我的滑铁卢吗？他是。我怕死了跟他见面，怕他不熟装熟地拍我的肩说弟弟最近发展不错前途一片光明，下次跟哥哥一次吃个饭呗。然后就再无下文，只剩我还眼巴巴地惦记着和他吃饭的约定。

3

再一年年初，我从组里得知了两条消息。第一条是有关洪老板的，他的餐厅起死回生，重新步上正轨，我由衷为他感到高兴；第二条是我从与特哥的闲聊中得知：李赫宰竟然开始喝酒了。他为组合第一场在巴黎的演唱会庆祝而开了初荤，第一次就被哄着下肚两瓶烧酒，喝得七荤八素的状况下在酒馆里四处索吻。他们一开始不施阻拦，只是看他的笑话，结果一不留神，李赫宰差点被一个人高马大的巴黎男人拐回家里去。

我嘴上哈哈着，心中却想道：哪里有这样的好事？

说到喝酒，我又想起他抽烟的样子。别介意，我们独处的时间实在是屈指可数，我别无他法，也就只有这些东西可以拿来想想。也不知道记忆里的李赫宰被我美化了多少，那点少得可怜的共处片段被我帧帧重放过，回放到最后多出了很多原来没有的东西。

我想他细细过问我近来情况如何，毕业了之后是不是就再没翻过一页书，或者问我第二天吃些什么也行，问这话时手指不经意地掸掸香烟，它燃得飞快，寸寸逼近他堪堪搭在烟屁股上的手指，或者是吻在上头的嘴唇，不怀好意地，然后烟灰摧枯拉朽地落下来。但我心中十分清楚，李赫宰那天确实只给我留了一句和生日快乐排在一起的拜拜。

还想他对我聊聊自己的事。有时候我不着痕迹地向东海哥提起他，他们形影不离，东海哥比谁都清楚李赫宰。连他有时候也对李赫宰那个朝内环生繁衍的世界束手无策，我就更无处叩问了。

但没关系，我可以想象。我想他漫无边际地说起自己的过去，自己的不易，或者他喜欢做的事。对不起，似乎有些贪婪，我的司马昭之心不言而喻：听他讲述前面两桩事他一定会悲从中来，或有可能被我一窥泪光，讲述后者又可以看他欢喜的样子，他冲我笑，甜的苦的，我照单全收。

我第一次抽烟，和烟大眼瞪小眼了半晌，手心冒汗，感到自己形同命案现场的杀人犯。犯案工具是一根塑料的、浮夸的果绿色崭新打火机。到最后我还是情不自禁想着他的样子点燃了一支，但那时候并不识愁滋味，抽了呛得直咳嗽，白烟从鼻子和嘴巴里一齐灌出来，我庆幸身边没人，怀疑自己变成了一个会往外喷烟的气筒，或者是烧开了的一壶水。又沮丧得要命，觉得我跟李赫宰可以共有的东西这下又少了一件。

可能是上天看我怪可怜的，于是为学不会抽烟的我找回了一样东西。

那个银口哨，某一日就从我很久没用的钱包里掉落出来。我花了三分钟才想起它就是那个李赫宰送我的口哨，惊喜地来回翻看之际，结果从口哨的缝中发现了一张卷着的纸条。展开来看，字迹已经有些洇开，圆滚滚的字在上面扭打作一块：生日快乐。ps：体能这么好别拍梦之队了干脆去做体育老师吧，先送个口哨庆祝你转职^^

我吹响它了。很脆生生的一声，好像它半分不介意自己被我遗忘了好几年的事。它温驯地摊在我的手心，被我的体温捂热，如同一颗柔软灼热的心脏正跳动不止。

 

有时候我简直痛恨自己言出必行、行之必果。最恰当的例子：我说要躲着李赫宰走，就真的很长时间没能见到他，到头来受尽折磨的还是自己。于是我偃旗息鼓了一阵子，又一个鲤鱼打挺起来给自己制造起了机会：我主演的影视剧进入了宣传时期，一次在电视台和同剧组演员的宣传，听闻他将要在离我不远的演播厅彩排舞蹈。只是时间上颇为吃紧，来回跑过一趟要很迅速才可以。这难不倒我，只是我不想被他发现。

当天我提前赶到，果然如愿以偿地潜进后排。很赶巧，他将要开始，开始前先微微扬起下颌，目光刮过台下一圈。

我原本确保自己绝不会被认出，目光落到自己身上的时候这个信念就被轻易动摇了，但下一刻又完好如初——他很快就毫无留恋地把眼睛移开，任它奔至下一个于他而言自始至终没有半点关联的陌生人。

我感到自己又被审视了，不仅如此，还是被他挑剔，被怜悯，被施予的那一个。在座诸位观看时一定不止我一个人脑里冒出这个念头，于是我仅仅恼怒片刻，又平衡了。他多狂妄啊，不情愿被观者的泥泞裹足不前的舞者才如此，舞时眼尾吊住一点似有若无的情，那点绵薄情意消逝之快根本不由得人去细究。

他背后哗啦振出一对鹰翼。我嫌它多事，李赫宰跳舞如何不需要我的幻觉来评定。一道闪电自他的舞步中裂生，仿佛镜子上游走的罅痕，射向无际欲望的天空。*李赫宰冷酷这话没错，因为他根本不容人在他身上认出一点他者的影子。再不济识读出一些他本人也好，李赫宰连这个权利也剥夺，早早在舞中盘算好陷阱，我慌不择路，只有踩进去的份。

但不管怎么说，这同时也是他柔情流露的片刻，柔情并不仅仅只从甜蜜的甘美中派生。这片刻弥长弥久。李赫宰终于如观者所愿抛出一点自己，他无法的，舞若要在他身上活过来，他必须先肉祭出自己。他跳了太多年舞了，既熟知抛出，也懂得收回。到他收回的时候了，李赫宰敛去多余的动作，柳条伏波般停住了身形，鹰翼拢过来，遮天弊地一般罩住他。而我在台下痴痴坐着，后知后觉地，就这么从沉缓的阴影，莫大的过剩间顿悟出他的流动与柔软。这正是他的柔情，我懂了，发现了，他的柔情响自一声雷鸣，终于一束光。

身边有人低呼，我便了然，有人正和我如出一辙地心情惶惑，简直不知道怎么接招才好。但我从模棱两可的氛围里渐渐理解他，可以捕捉到他泄露的一点秘密，他那样会躲藏一个人，一定本无透密之意：李赫宰身上那么多地方，或者说他这个人都在拒斥着定向释义，拒斥世俗粗浅野蛮的拣选和分装。

我意识到这个，心中自得了一阵，这乌泱泱的一片人群里，我比镜头还领他的情，还能渡他的灵魂。可紧接着我又满怀黯然：尽管如此，我依然对他的秘密与矛盾一无所知。

灯要亮起来了，而我目光定定，差点打算赖着不走。紧掐住自己的大腿是我的解决方案。我一边默念着不能违背初衷，一边强逼自己站起来，离开这个地方，这个曾有幸被李赫宰倾倒过他自己的地方，回到我原来的地方去。

4

没过多久，我又在一档节目上见到他。没有了我刻意规避，同公司抬头不见低头见的还好说，同台节目的竟然还有洪老板。我听闻此事吓得夜不能寐，这人眼神过于毒辣，他若是看出我对李赫宰的小心思，保不准再过半个月连李赫宰本人都能听说这件事。

好说，我安慰自己，好说。李赫宰和特哥神童哥一般坐在mc区，和嘉宾区遥遥对望，我们能说上几句话就不错了，没有我小心思作乱的份。可天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福，录制开始前三十分钟我化好妆发进场，发现好死不死，李赫宰他本人刚好坐我斜上方。

结果可想而知，坐在最高一排的洪老板慧眼独具，明里暗里涮了我整整一个晚上。他后来说我太明显了，不懂得要藏，李赫宰不可能不知道：我总按捺不住去寻李赫宰的目光，悄悄话之余还不忘心虚地瞟瞟他的方向。

我听得如临大敌，李赫宰难道对我心仪他这件事心知肚明吗？这事得问他。

而李赫宰知不知道我喜欢他我无从得知，但他可太喜欢洪老板了，洪老板比我幽默风趣，李赫宰在节目上听他说话，整晚下来笑就没能从脸上消失过，这我看的明明白白。但也许看我吃瘪这事更能使他高兴。

节目录制过后洪老板做东，请大家去他店里庆祝。李赫宰这下又发出一笔空头支票，说谢谢前辈，今天赶着回家，下次我亲自请你吃饭。洪老板不肯，替我使出浑身解数的后果就是半个小时后我和李赫宰一起排排坐坐在了酒桌上。

他没察觉到我的紧张，也还没摆脱录制节目时和我小声交谈的习惯，悄悄问道：你现在能喝酒了吗？

现在。多美妙的词啊，仿佛我和他之间有过什么不可告人的过去一样。

能。他主动同我搭话，我如蒙大赦，不迭点头：我跟哥比比？

好你个……李赫宰笑了，我没听清他说了什么，他挥挥手就豪气如云地给我们两个沏了满杯。

我得以和他两个人一杯接着一杯，絮絮低语一个晚上，这事洪老板功不可没。但我却出师不利，怀着要把李赫宰喝趴下的壮志，结果连他的醉态都没见着，自己先醉得不知今夕何夕了。

我落败了。但在这件事上输给李赫宰我毫不介意，因为他作为同公司前辈不送一送我简直天理难容。这太奇怪了，之前我忙于学业，没能录制梦之队的时候得知他拿了第一我就咬牙切齿，在学校考试考到一半想起来都跃跃欲试、愤愤不平，一意孤行地认为如果换上我就定没有李赫宰的半点风头可出——那样一个我，现在竟然连落败都无端感到快乐。我喝得烂醉，被他艰难地扛到出租车上，他拍拍我的肩以示保重，打算关车门拍拍屁股走人时，我竟然还恬不知耻地拉住他的衣袖，一字一句地问，银赫哥，你不送一送我吗？

我听上去一定很可怜。因为他果真听了我的，坐进了出租车，还无可奈何地问我：哪里有你这么重这么高的小姑娘？

我阖拢眼睛深呼吸：是哥太轻太瘦了。

他不作辩驳。我困极累极了，睡意酣沉，只是想听听他的声音。于是我坐直了身子，擦着他的耳朵问：哥喜欢女孩子吗？

我如愿以偿听到他的声音。他因为顾忌到有别人在，放低放轻了它，学着我贴近耳朵，近乎是在与我耳鬓厮磨了。

他反问我，这个反问很有意思：你不喜欢吗？

我讲：洪老板说……洪老板说什么我没能说完，因为听他说话这桩心愿已了，我心满意足，甚至感觉连下辈子也无牵无挂，于是当下就睡着了。

 

我醒了，醒时头脑昏胀，李赫宰睡在我身边，只是静静地吐纳空气，睡得没有声音，让我一度怀疑自己还在梦中。我没空去想他怎么会在这，为什么不回家，只是盼着他睁眼，又不希望他这么容易醒过来。

可他醒了，我来不及闭眼，就在我那张狭小逼仄的床上和李赫宰双双对视，我们盯着对方不放，目不转睛，不知道的还会误以为我们是仇人。

我嗓子动了动：哥好像还没回答我的问题。

他醒后慢半拍，反应了一阵子，反应过来后啼笑皆非，李赫宰冲我无辜地眨了眨眼睛：你也还没答啊。

噢……

头还痛吗？我打算走的时候你也根本不放人。

有一点。我不好意思地说，我喝得太多了……

我们又无话可说了。隔着一根手指的距离我望着他笑了，有点讨好的那种。我和李赫宰偎在一处静静靠着，无法共通的两段过去飘进空气中，未来如同一条看不到底、伸进黑暗的隧道，而我们默默承受着自那边吹过来的穿堂风，仿佛此刻决定什么都不做正是因为做什么都来不及。

真的来不及吗，我们像两团模糊的影子忙于相互确认着彼此，以便辨析出某种清晰的形状。我恍惚着，隐隐感到这时做什么都可以，做什么都很好，所有的吻都会被原谅，所有的担忧都烟消云散，所有的幻想也都会实现。我的……他的……我的……我们的……

说不清是谁先动了，回过神来时我们已经处于将手放在对方皮带上的下一阶段，彼此赤身裸体地对坐着，再没什么衣服可脱。我醒了酒，他本来就没醉……这下我们没法把错误推给酒精了。

我到这时才开始不敢置信，李赫宰，我高挂的月亮，有朝一日也能被我从水里瞄着月影捞到。他那样一个人，竟然会手把手教一个毛头小子如何滑入他的身体——我原以为他会同我争，一场恶战在所难逃，但他懒得要命，只是仰卧在纯黑色的（这显得他愈加白皙了）被褥里不起，慵慵饮着我泡在酒里的二十一岁。*

他大张着腿，伶仃两条小腿树藤一样缠绕住我，我深陷进去，好像扎进湿泥里，妄图在里面生根。我把住李赫宰的胯骨，而他的人被我顶得一晃一晃，他的肉则密密地裹咬着我，他不罢休，我自然也要跟上。

暖热的体液黏连在他身上那些我数不清的痣上，也形同跟我宣战。我受不了激将法，迎上前去和那个狭窄的肉缝作对——尽管我已经预想到我会在接下来溃不成军。我吻着他，将自己的嘴唇蛮横地按在他的上，他湿漉漉的鼻尖，他笑起来最好，我得以热吻他的齿列，牙根、牙龈，我贫瘠的经验不容我想出比这个还深入亲昵的吻。

他急促地喘气，我们发出声音了？他问。我又啄啄他：没什么好担心的。

我真喜欢他来与我接触的时候。我一次又一次通过这个认识、重识他的体温，他又热又暖，我也不再固执地暗骂他是又冷又硬的石头了——但一码归一码，他的身体和动作还是有点生硬，不够柔软，他别扭地动着腰臀，腰窝陷下去，只有下身被压迫着要叠到上身时才牵连出圆润的大腿与膝盖。我也瘦，我们被彼此硌得发疼，胯骨如同对角的犀牛冲顶在一起，但这不妨碍我们变得快乐。

我有没有说过李赫宰的眼睛让我又爱又怕？很执拗的一双，他借这双眼睛体察外界：碎玻璃，冷光，或者是别人的恐惧。它们呈现出一种敞开的姿态，便引人以为谁都可以贸然闯进。但我不敢细看，它们太大了，甚至显得对外界无动于衷。但此时我看得到他，这个人。活生生的，跟着我一起呼吸，跟着我一起恐惧：他怕我，也怕他自己，我直说吧，我觉得他是那种很难爱上某个具体对象的人。因此他若要爱也是这样的，他的爱是让自己和对方都吃痛，都害怕，恐惧是比痛苦更深邃的东西，只是缺乏具象，李赫宰的眼睛赋予了它形体。

时间似乎不动了，分泌出一种特殊的胶质，空气是我们潮湿温暖的爱巢，而我们的爱巢正在被时间弃置不顾，日渐稀薄下去。

迫于生存，李赫宰和我交换口中的空气，压抑着粗重的呼吸和淫荡的呻吟。没有确切发出的声音，只有似喜似悲的歔欷遍及全身，燧火似的，掠过他正在剧烈起伏的腹部。又像浪潮拍岸了，因为李赫宰柔软的小腹是起伏的海滩。他痛吗，他的阴茎甚至因疼痛和过度射精有点疲软下来。我饱含歉意地用下巴蹭他的鬓发，我会给他道歉的。

李赫宰浑身都是震颤的，暴露在空气中的乳头朝着寂寂而微明的光线。夜晚像一个巨大的口腔内部，温柔地将我们含进去。这么多欢愉，挣扎，无序，都在从互相那里寻求一个致盲的回应，一个柔美的、荒唐的东西。我们对这个东西一无所知，却太想得到它了，简化它吧，稀释它！我吻了李赫宰，李赫宰吻了我，我们就能获得它。

第一次射精后李赫宰主动撑起腰来揽我，体液在他行动的过程中被缓缓挤出，湿濡地黏在我们交合过的地方。我胆战心惊地搀着他，询问还好吗？他又凶我，神色冷冰冰的，警告我不要小瞧精力充沛的奔三一代。哦！我应和，拥住他，欢欣地说，那你便宜我了，我们还可以继续对吗？他不回答了，笑着笑着，软软的唇落下来。

天要亮了，我这个房间总能最快得知日出的消息。置身于一片光明之中更促使我产生融进某具躯体、一些肉欲中的念头，李赫宰则令我无比想要去爱并拥吻。

他此时正扶着我的性器艰难地往下坐，我看得出他不习惯。而不久之后我们就会累得瘫倒在一块，催促对方去洗澡，但我们一定谁都不会动。曙光会普照，一寸寸敷过他线条流畅优美的后背、流溢出精液的股间、还有又张又阖的脚趾。我下定了决心，我要在那个时候，在晨光熹微里同他再做一次。

啊！李赫宰惊叫一声，我的遐想被打断，吓了一跳，离吓软只差一步之遥。我忧心他出了什么意外，挺起身来查看他。

是我昏头了吗，你怎么好像……长了一对狗耳朵？

他这么问我。

 

*化用索德格朗《闪电的渴望》  
*化用洛夫《饮》


End file.
